When they return
by Mikewrites
Summary: What happens when a small game reveals a secret. That may change someones life completely. (Ps. Growth spurts help) Modern Au
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:One Moment is all it Takes

It was the middle of summer. The summer air coming in through the room's window keeping the room at a fairly warm temperature , which didn't go unnoticed by our five favourite goofballs, who weren't taking the tempreature very well especially Jack and Elsa who could handle the cold weather very well but sadly that can't said about the blazing heat that was outside, Also luck wasn't on their side as hiccup's Air conditionor was malfunctioning and was said to be out of service at the moment. With the fan blaring loudly in the background which was at it it's highest setting wasn't able to help in the slightest, when they were setting it up Jack and Merida started fighting on who was going to be sitting the closest to it, And after a little bit of convincing from hiccup it was decide that the fan will be directed mostly at the girls and Jack while it partially touched Hiccup, And honestly he didn't mind if his where happy then he was happy, And Jacks Whining was starting to get on his nerves And if you hadn't guessed already they were hanging out at hiccup's house doing anything and everything to try and ignore the heat.

Jack was lying on one of the sofas with Elsa sitting down on the other while reading a book with Merida using here lap as a pillow while she played a game on her phone, Repunzel laying on the carpeted floor looking at picture book about flowers with Hiccup sitting cross legged next to her who seemed to be very invested in what he was drawing in his sketchbook.

"I'm booored, let's do something"Sighed Jack in boredem while wiping some sweat of his brow with the back of his hand . "Oi hiccup ! what are you drawing in that book of yours again? You have this goofy smile on , And your face has been stuck to that book of yours for over two days now"Asked Jack a little jealouse at how Hiccup can enjoy himself in such heat.

"N-n-nothing"stutterd Hiccup blushing while holding his sketchbook close to his chest . "Come on Hiccup please show us,your drawings always come out very pretty"said Repunzel while sporting a smile trying to boost her shy friend's confidence a little . "Yea Hic,try to man up a little and either way where your friends the least we can do is laugh at it, unless its is a drawing of a certain blonde that you don't want us to see i see no problem in us seeing it"Agreed Merida with smirk on her face clearly enjoying teasing her friend about his not so secret crush. "I-i-i don't know what you are talking about"Denied Hiccup but it was obviuos it was partially true as his face seemed to redden more at the mentioning of his crush.

"oooohhh Hiccup has a crush, i wonder who could it be?"Said Jack in a teasing voice clearly enjoing his friend's torment. Elsa stayed silent shaking her head a little at her friends idiotic antics. "Alright,alright i'll show you, But for the record it's not who you thinks it is."Said Hiccup with a red face having enough of him being teased.

as soon as he said that Hiccup opened his sketchbook to the page he was drawing on to reveal an almost complete drawing of him and his friends walking next to each other with wide smiles on their faces, They were clearly at an amusement park due to the ferris wheel in the background and the giant stick of cotton candy that rapunzel was holding in her hand.

Hiccup closed his eyes in fear of them upset with him for drawing them without their permission, he tried to hear anything something and all he heard was

silence...

And suddenly, A pair of arms embraced him softly and then another and another and another till he found himself in the middle of a group hug, he opened his eyes in shock, "Whaa?" he said confused at the sudden display of affection and then he looked at them,

He saw a smile, that same wide smile that he tried time and time again to draw as perfectly as he could, But from what he was seeing he wasn't even close.

This was much more beautiful,

Much more real,

Much more special.

And then he closed His eyes and released a sigh in relief and Hugged them back with everything he's got, A soft smile was displayed on his face.

It wasn't a happy smile

A single tear went down his face

"How in the world am i going to tell them"

 _ **A.N:Hey guys,I wan't to address a few things**_

 _ **Firstly: I would like to thank CHAMeleonNinja812 you**_

 _ **made me realize that i made a mistake and the critisism**_

 _ **was really helpfull you made me see writing in a whole diffrent light**_

 _ **secondly:I relise that may run out of motivation to complete this story as i have almost completly moved on from HTTYd in general but i will try my hardest it is an amazing Movie and with the 3 part coming out i may just fall in love again not that i dont love this series just not in the same way as in the past**_

 _ **and finaly: if i do not complete this story and someone wants to complete by all means go ahead i wont mind,I would be delighted.**_

 ** _P.S:This chapter was rewritten i hope it came out better than the last and second chapter was deleted because it will be rewritten as well , as it is where the main idea of the stroy begins._**

 ** _That is all I have to say for now_**

 ** _Thank you for reading_**

 _ **Goodbye**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : What the word freind means

After that emotional cocktail of a group hug they all looked at Hiccup mostly with frustrated smiles , Happy at the beautiful peace of artwokr that they just and at how much detail was put into it,And frustrated at how much he can be an idiot sometimes and to assume how they can be mad at him for drawing such a beautiful picture.

Hiccup was still looking down at the floor with a red face untill he felt a someone touching the top of his head signalling him to look up to suddenly feel someone flick his forehead

"oww! What was that for?"asked Hiccup in annoyance at the sudden pain looking up to see Merida standing infront of him with her hands on her hips"You know your an idiot right?"Said Merida in slight frustration at her freind's cute idiocy,"Yea Hiccup! What in the world made you so shy about this?"Asked Repenzul agreeing with Merida.

"i thought you where going to be mad at me" mumbled Hiccup ,embaressed at him being the center attention.

"Mad!"shouted Jack suprised running towards Hiccup holding him by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth violently " why the in the world did you assume that we where going to be mad, And for such a beautiful picture as well. who do you take us for your cousin? every one suddenly grimaced at the mention of the bully .

"Sadly Hiccup, I do have to agree with Jack on this , As it was incredebly foolish of you to assume such a thing"Said Elsa Agreeing with Jack.

"I'm Sorry Guys"Said Hiccup with a downcast look on his face , sad at wrongly assuming that his would be angry with him.

"No need to apologise, Just remebere that we're your freinds, we will always be there for you, For both good and bad"Said Jack to Hiccup with a small smile on his face "And while we are on the subject of that drawing , Can we please just take a moment to appreciate how dashingly handsome I look , ladies" Said Jack flirtingly making everone laugh.

Nah

Pass

M-maybe

Every one suddenly looked at Merida whose cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Wh-wha-what did you say"Asked jack nervously

"I-i said Maybe That will happen when you get a few punches to that face of yours , And Hiccup why dont you go get that console of yours so i can woop both you and Jack's butt in Mario cart "Said Merida Still Embaressed trying to despreatly change the subject.

"your on redhead"Said Jack, And a glraring contest started between the both of them as Hiccup went upstairs get the console.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

 **A Few hours later(Night)**

"later Hic"Said Jack as he and the girls where going to their homes."Bye"Said Hiccup before closing the door.

"Hey Guys, Is it just me or is something wrong with Hiccup"Said Jack in worry about his best freind.

"Remember when he showed us the Drawing and we all hugged?"Asked Elsa , "Yea" They all responeded.

"He was crying i saw tear go down his cheek and he had a sad smile on his face" Said Elsa confirming Jack's earlier statement , "Something is wrong , He wouldn't just cry for no reason"

"So should we confront him about it? "Asked Repunzel worrying about her freind,"No,We wait till he tells us on his own"Said Merida,

Jack went up to Merida with an angry look on his face"And why should we wait?, what if he is deppresed or what if he is ill or wh-","JACk! your overreacting take a deep breath and calm down,Please"Said Repunzel as much as she was worried about Hiccup she didn't want her friends to start fighting each other.

"look Jack i know your worried but maybe he is just not ready to tell us yet and us comfronting him would just stress him out"Said Elsa trying to calm Jack down, Jack then sighed in frustration not liking the idea of sitting down doing nothing while his best freind maybe going through something bad , It just didn't sit well with him.

*Sigh*

"Alright i guess i can do that"

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

 **At hiccup's house (Night)**

A large man with red Hair walked in through the houses door,"Hiccup" He called out ,  
"I'm in my room dad, dinner is on the kitchen table"Said Hiccup , "Come down and sit with me for a bit son"Said Stoick as he was going to the kitchen to finally have his dinner after a long day of work.

Stoick entered the Kitchen to see the plate of food on the table , His son was a much better cook than him , Even at Such young age. Since Hiccup's mother wasn't a good cook he decided to learn how to cook from his uncle.

Suddenly Hiccup entered the kitchen. walking over to te table sitting at the seat opposite to his father's."How have you Been son?"Asked Stoick breaking the silence.

"As good as things can be, I guess"Answered hiccup , He had Guilty look on his face , "what is it son? You know you can talk to me."Said Stoick worried as he noticed his son's facial expression , " It's just... i Don't know how to break it them dad"Said Hiccup a guilty frown appearing on his face. "Oh boy"Said Stoick finally understanding the reason behind his son;s guilt,"Look Hiccup i Know it's hard, But would be worse them suddenly finding out on their own or you telling them yourself?"

Hiccup stayed silent for a moment , deep in thought for a moment, Talking a deep breath.  
"I..i Know Dad,It's just that... I dont wan't them to hate me"

"Hiccup If they really are your freinds they will understand"Said Stoick Trying to calm his son a little.

"I know the truth hurts Hiccup but saying it is mych better then leaving it unsaid, Cause then it will hurt _Much Much_ more."

 _ **Two weeks left till...**_

 **A.N: Sorry that Didn't Come out sooner, I was Editting yesterday and as soon as i finished i saved the file closed the computer and fell asleep completly forgetting to upload it XD.**

 **Bluebird: It's alright, you can complain as much as you want, But plaese note that i didn't say that i wasn't gonna complete it i said there is a chance. And ues i also watched the trailer it was Quite good :D And i really have high hopes for this movie**


End file.
